Mother's Day
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's the hardest day of the year for Carol, and Daryl makes a decision that promises to alter the both of their lives, forever.


It was Mother's day, which was, to Carol, the hardest day of the year. Every year for the past eleven years she'd had at least one day to herself, one day to celebrate, but this was different this time. It was her first time without Sophia, and she didn't know how she would make it through the day.

So she hid for most of the day in her cell, her mind being the biggest and worst prison of them of them all. Thoughts of her daughter flooded her mind, and she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Everyone had left her alone- they all were sympathetic to her situation and each member of the group felt powerless to ease her pain.

That was, everyone but one person. Daryl had walked by her cell often, checking on her, making sure she was still with it. He hated seeing her like this, but he knew there really wasn't too much he could say that would make her feel any better. Still, it seemed to him as if he should do something, anything. He was probably the only person in the group that could make her feel somewhat better.

He tapped on her cell, to which he received no response.

"Carol...it's me," he whispered.

Against her better judgment, she got up to see what he wanted. To her surprise he wasn't alone- in his arms he was carrying baby Judith. It was the first time she'd ever seen him carry Rick's daughter.

A small smile spreading across her face, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do you want, Daryl?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I just thought...I thought if maybe you held her maybe it would help you feel better."

"I don't think anything can make me feel better. But thanks anyways." She started to walk away, but Daryl let himself in her cell and presented her with Judith. She had no choice but to take her.

Carol studied the small child carefully. It brought back so many memories, so many, both good and bad. Sophia had been a blessing, but how she'd come to be hadn't been. Ed had been cruel, forceful, and he had taken what he'd thought was rightfully his. The only good thing to come from that marriage was Sophia, and now she no longer had her to hold on to.

Daryl studied her carefully. She was a natural with Judith, leaving him to wonder what Sophia had been like as a baby. She was probably a good baby, didn't fuss much, and Carol was probably pretty overprotective of her. It was all speculation of course, but that didn't stop him from thinking about them anyways.

"You look real good...holding her like that," Daryl commented. He didn't say much to Carol, but the few words he would say sure packed a punch.

"I know you don't understand...everyone here's been so patient. But I know what they're thinking..that it's time to move on, that I should let Sophia go," Carol sighed.

"I don't think that."

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only right that you remember your daughter. What kind of a mother can just forget about her kid just like that? She wasn't even mine and I still think about her."

"What kinds of thoughts?"

"I don't know. All kinds. That she was a good kid. That she didn't deserve what happened to her. That she was lucky to have you as a mom. I ..never mind, it's stupid."

"No, go ahead, Daryl. What were you going to say?"

"I guess I kind of wished my mom was more like you."

They both stared at each other shyly for a minute. "I'm glad I'm not your mom."

Daryl started to huff. He opened up to her and that's what he got in return? "To hell with this," he turned to walk away.

"Daryl, wait. I mean, that if I were your mom I wouldn't be having the dreams I do of you at night."

Not sure he believed what he heard, he turned around to face her again.

"Trust me, I don't have a single motherly thought in my mind when it comes to you."

He let himself smile, albeit a small one. "Well that's good to know, I guess."

"Daryl... I want to ask you something. Please be honest. I know you won't lie, not to me," Carol started.

"What?"

"How do you think of me? I mean, do you think of me as just a mom?"

"Well aren't you?"

"There's another side to me that most people have never got to see. I am stronger than what most people give me credit for. It just takes most a little longer to see it."

He didn't say much. He looked at her holding Judith, how natural she looked with her. It wasn't right what had happened to her daughter. It was at that moment that he silently made a decision that would change both of their lives- forever.

"I need to get her back to Rick. I'll be back...that is if it's okay with you," Daryl asked with hesitation.

"Sure." She was nervous too, but she trusted Daryl. If he said he would be back, that meant he would. What the night held in store for them was a whole different story.

TBC


End file.
